It is proposed to combine the known principles of photoresolution, matrix isolation kinetics and matrix isolation circular dichroism spectroscopy to produce a method for the determination of very small conformational barriers between enantiomers. Circular dichroism spectra of very simple and theoretically tractable molecules will be a by-product of the investigations. The significance of the results lies in their contribution to the understanding of intramolecular potentials and force fields, essential for conformational analysis.